


Love & Fire

by ravesidenz



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravesidenz/pseuds/ravesidenz
Summary: Внутренние переживания Скотта из-за постоянных "уходов" (то бишь смертей) Джин. Его мысли, эмоции и чувства.





	Love & Fire

ㅤИх любовь была прогнившей, разложившейся под гнетом обстоятельств, сгоревшей дотла. Словно огромный пылающий костер чувств потух, превратившись в жалкую горстку пепла. Только над этим никому ненужным углем склонился Скотт Саммерс, чьи чувства снова так жестоко растоптали своим очередным уходом, а он до сих пор не может отпустить все, что случилось между ним и Джин. Она была огнетушителем, который так резко и безжалостно подавлял, как ему казалось, чувства обоих мутантов. В то время как Циклоп ни на секунду не чувствовал того, что разлюбил свою возлюбленную. Но знала ли об этом Джин? Догадывалась ли она о том, что тот самый уголек может вспыхнуть, с легкостью разгораясь небольшой искрой, переходящей в настоящее огненно-кровавое пламя, что способно обжечь даже на большом расстоянии? Нет. Она не догадывалась. Джин никогда не понимала, насколько сильны были чувства Саммерса к ней; никогда не знала о том, насколько велики были его страдания. И виной тому она сама. 

ㅤСкотта не волновало ничего: ни обстоятельства, по которым Джин покинула его; даже если этим «обстоятельством» была смерть –Саммерс давно понял, что даже она не помеха его любви; ни то, что происходило со всем миром, находящемся чуть ли в состоянии войны. Какое это имело значение? Циклопу было глубоко наплевать. Главным для него всегда был именно факт того, что Джин ушла. Снова. Бросив его на растерзание самому себе и своим собственным мыслям. Как можно сражаться с кем-либо, в то время как ты не можешь победить самого себя? Запертый в лабиринте собственной души и мыслей, Скотт тщетно пытается найти выход, но все, на что он натыкается — это болезненные воспоминания о прошлом, не дающие начать жизнь заново. Ведь даже выбравшись из очередного тупика и наконец найдя себе новый объект любви, что внешне так похож на предыдущий, Саммерс продолжает шептать ее имя по ночам. 

ㅤДумать о ней, просыпаясь по утрам и перебирая чужие рыжие волосы. Кудри, в которых запутывались не только пальцы Саммерса, но и его мысли, цели, чувства. Была ли это Коллин или Мадлен — не имело значения. Скотт проводил внутренней стороной ладони по посторонним плечам, таким безумно мягким и нежным… У каждой женщины такая бархатная кожа? Саммерс думал, что со временем не сможет отличить чужую кожу от кожи Джин. Ему казалось, будто он дотрагивался до лоскутов шелка, так аккуратно облегающих скелет и мышцы. Иногда Циклоп думал, что эти кости слишком хрупкие, готовые вот-вот сломаться от одного лишь прикосновения его грубых ладоней; неготовые ко всей жестокости этого мира. Ему хотелось укрыть обладательницу такого тела от всех бед; стать ее рыцарем в золотых доспехах, и совсем неважно, что они были старыми, временами потертыми, и имевшими трещины в области солнечного сплетения; ему хотелось быть для неё стеной, которая всегда может служить крепостью для души и тела, пусть он и думает о другой женщине, представляя ее образ вместо настоящего человека, находящегося под его защитой. Но кто кого защищал на самом деле? Скотт прятался в этих незнакомых девушках, словно маленький мальчик, стараясь спастись от страшного зверя, которого люди прозвали любовью.

ㅤТак глупо, не так ли? Скотт думал, что выбрался из того ужасающего лабиринта, в то время как он всего лишь перешел на его новый уровень, уже со своими страданиями и дурными мыслями. «Дурными…» Циклоп усмехается, повторяя это слово у себя в голове снова и снова. Были ли мысли о Джине дурными? Какая нелепость. Ему нужно идти вперед, отбросив своих прежних женщин. Саммерс с трудом сдерживается, стараясь не назвать их «увлечениями», которыми они на самом деле и являлись. Банальные попытки заменить Джин Грей. Единственную девушку всей его жизни. Он бы отдал все, лишь еще раз увидеть ее, хотя прекрасно понимает, что простого «увидеть» ему будет мало. 

ㅤДаже когда они были вместе, Скотт никогда не мог насладиться ею целиком. Ему всегда хотелось большего. Джин являлась для него вредной привычкой, что так плавно перетекла в зависимость. А потом в очередной раз оставляла его одного, заставляя корчиться в сильнейших ломках.

ㅤКазалось бы, Джин уходила от него уже несколько раз, он должен привыкнуть. Но с каждым разом Циклоп лишь сильнее убеждался в том, что ее никто не сможет заменить. Ни одна женщина, с которой он попытается завести отношения или семью. Рано или поздно Скотт бросит все: дом, жену, детей; даже если Джин не будет этого просить. Он сделает все сам. Подобно прирученному волку, который давно выучил то, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы хозяин был доволен. Но хуже всего то, что Скотт сам позволил Джине пристегнуть себя на поводок, слепо веря, что от этого их отношения станут крепче. Позже Грей неосознанно стягивала ошейник на шее своего возлюбленного, вызывая у того сильнейшие приступы кашля и асфиксии; освободиться самостоятельно он больше не мог, да и вряд ли хотел. В глубине души ему нравились эти страдания, но он никогда не смог бы себе в этом признаться. 

ㅤПостепенно отходя от других отношений, снова учась быть одному, Скотт, наконец, становится достаточно сильным и независимым. Строит своё одиночество, возводя вокруг себя далеко не кирпичные, а железные стены, что не способна пробить ни одна человеческая душа. Но потом снова приходит она. И Скотт чувствует себя глупым подростком, в очередной раз попавшимся в лапы их разрушающей любви. Однажды она точно его погубит, но сейчас… сейчас он с радостью прильнет к давно полюбившемуся родному телу, даже если ему самому придется сгореть дотла.


End file.
